A thrombelastography device is an apparatus which is configured to measure blood coagulation in vitro and comprises a rotational shaft that is rotatable. When blood is measured, the rotational shaft is inserted into the blood and rotates as the blood rotates. The blood coagulation data of blood is calculated according to the angular displacement of the rotational shaft.